Wolf's Rain: Sheeta
by Misuri Hitchako
Summary: The wolves have been reborn, but into a world that is not paradise. Yet who is this girl that Tsume took in? why is Tsume so protective of her? She isn't a wolf, or is she? Meet Sheeta and rejoin the gang in this twisted version of the story review please :)TsumexOCxKiba
1. Meetings sorry its short

**Toboe: Hey there!**

**Me: Poor Aqua, if only she understood the depth of the anime..sniff sniff**

**Toboe: whines, it's okay Misuri she'll still help you with auto correct and grammer and stuff.**

**Me: Thanks Toboe, anyway hope ya'll like this next chapter! Tsume please do the disclaimer.**

**Tsume: Sighs, Misuri owns nothing except Sheeta and the plot.. honestly you're like really stupid to think she would own this on a fan site.. js..**

They say paradise is a world where the wolves reign surpreme, where there is no sorrow and only happiness. Whether or not this world is real, is a mystery; a mystery that many young wolves are willing to try and solve. Many have tried and failed, and for the ones that did triumph; nobody would know.

Kiba's POV:

Where I was wasnt paradise, it was a world of humans. Much like the world I used to know, only with less technology. The humans here have no need to fight among-st themselves over who is supreme lord. It is almost peaceful, but not paradise. I walked along the road in my human form with my hands in my pockets. The scent of wolves in this place was so faint, it was almost as if the only wolf was me. I walked a bit faster as I remembered all of my friends who had died trying to find paradise. We had all come so close to getting there, and then Darcia took that away from us. First it was Toboe, and the old man; then it was Hub, then Blue and Hige, and finally Tsume. I was the only one who survived, not even Cheza survived. I was in a full on run as I ran off the sadness and the anger. I stopped as I heard fighting in an alleyway.

" Leave me alone," A boy said with red hair.  
"Come on kid, we don't have all day," One of the bigger guys said.  
" Just give us the money and we'll leave," The scrawny one said.

"I suggest you leave me alone," the boy said again. Then I smelt it, the wolf scent coming from him; a familiar one at that. The men gave up and the boy turned in my direction, and I saw his face. Toboe's boyish nature never really changed, he still had the kid like features. When Toboe saw me, his eyes lit up with acknowledgement and remembrance.

"Kiba!" Toboe ran towards me with happiness and embraced me, " I never thought I would see you again,"  
"I thought the same," I said and embraced him back. We ended up going to a small restaurant that Toboe liked and we got some food. We chatted about how we had been in the months that we hadnt seen each other. Toboe didn't remember much about his death but he remembers alot about the journey. He remembered how much he looked up to Tsume, how much he loathed Hige's eating habits. He remembered Cheza's scent and still searches for it, although he cant find it.

"So what about you?" Toboe asked.  
"Well, I actually have just been trying to find you guys, I havent really focused on Cheza. Her scent isn't here, so I don't look for her," I said. All of a sudden a howl echoed through the city, a wolf howl; Toboe recognized him first though.

" Tsume,"

* * *

Tsume howled and howled, Toboe had to be somewhere. ' Come on kid, where the hell are ya?' Tsume finished howling and roamed the streets, he walked by many different humans that seemed to be at peace with the way things were. The only wolf that he knew of that was here was Toboe, and now the kid was missing again. ' Damn,' Tsume thought to himself, ' That kid would get lost with a scent.' Tsume walked into an ally where he thought he picked up Toboe's scent, only to find a girl feeding a small wolf. The woman caught sight of him and gasped, she was afraid.

" Please don't hurt me, this puppy was all alone I didn't have the heart to leave it, please," The girl backed against the wall as Tsume approached and picked up the pup. It wasn't a wolf, a husky, the wolfs cousin. but it was covered in Toboe's scent.

" Why would you think I would hurt you for helping an orphaned pup?" Tsume asked.

"Nowadays they arrest you for anything," She said getting braver now, " Anyway who are you?"

" Who's asking?" Tsume countered.

" Sheeta..eh just Sheeta," she said disappointingly.

Tsume chuckled, " Tsume..just Tsume," he set the pup down and began to walk away.

"Wait," She called after him. He turned around to watch her stick the puppy in her jacket, and run up to him, "May I stay with you?" She asked.

Tsume scoffed, " You know asking somebody that when you don't know them is dangerous,"

" I know, but I just have this feeling in my stomach, that , I _need_ to stay with you," She clutched the puppy closer, " And so far my gut hasn't let me down." Tsume put his sunglasses on and turned away from her. He was flattered, but he didn't need another thing slowing him down, Toboe did that enough. Then he felt it, this feeling as if, if he would leave her, he would regret it.

" Dont fall behind," He said and began walking. Sheeta kept up nicely, but the puppy was getting on his nerves. It whined and wailed, and tried to squirm away so many times it was nearly unbearable. After thirty minutes Tsume couldn't take it anymore, " If you dont take care of that thing I will," He said.

Sheeta looked shocked at first but understanding went through her face, and she walked away for a brief second to give the puppy to a mother and child. They accepted the pup and she said her goodbyes, when she came back she was teary eyed, but none fell. Tsume looked at her through the shade of his glasses and turned to continue. He was careful not to expose himself as a wolf yet, she had a strange scent. Yet, he wasn't sure as to place it with a human scent or a wolf scent, it confused him. They continued towards Toboes' faint scent, Tsume looked back to see Sheeta sniffing the air. He was about to ask her if she could smell Toboe when she sneezed. The sniffing was a pre-reaction to the sneeze, so he concluded that she could possibly be a human that got a hold of a wolfs jacket. Perhaps that's where the scent comes from, Tsume didnt want to blow his cover though. After thirty minutes of searching through the city he finally saw Toboe outside the diner that they used to go to. He wasn't alone either, Tsumes old rival but good friend Kiba was standing there with him. He completely forgot Sheeta and switched to wolf form and tackled Kiba.

"Where the hell have you been," Tsume roared.

"Actually looking for you and the others, he," He manage to speak. Tsume had him on his back, with Tsumes paw on his throat, " I guess this is your new way of saying hello?"

" Tsume stop, its true what he said because he told me the same thing," Toboe tugged on Tsumes tail to get his attention. " I'm sorry for going missing i should have told where i was going," Toboe hugged the silver wolfs neck, then switched to his wolf form and nuzzled him.

" Dont you ever do that to me again," Tsume let Kiba go and rounded on Toboe, " I thought I had lost you runt,"

* * *

**Me: AWE!**

**Tsume: Why am I being mushy?**

**Me: Cause i said so!**

**Toboe: Please review!**


	2. Sheeta Hige

**Toboe: **Hey guys Misuri only owns Sheeta WR belongs to BONES .. Enjoy!

* * *

Sheeta POV

I watched as the man I met, oh what was his name, Tsume! Tsume transformed from the handsome man to a grey wolf, and tackled the man that was standing with the kid. I couldn't believe that something like this has happened, especially in a place like this. This town was known as Tokyo, not Tokyo like Japan, but Tokyo from Bennswick. Its a small remote town, not alot of people coming and going. Pretty weird huh, and to think its supposed to be the year 2013, and there are people turning into wolves. My first thought was, run! Run you moron, its a werewolf, and he's going to eat you! Then I thought, DAFAQ! What in the heck? Pagan stuff in a strong christian town, this is too weird. All in all I was dumbfounded and frozen to the spot. I couldn't move, scream, or even pass out; I was a statue. Tsume's muzzle turned back towards me, his eyes widened in shock; he turned back around to the men. They ran off after that, it's been two days since that happened; I have felt strange ever since. My body was aching, my left eye was changing from it's original blue to a green, and my hair was becoming thicker. My hair was cut in a type of weird bob, my fake brunnette color was starting to fade as well.

" What is happening to me?" I asked myself; almost as soon as I had said that pain shot through-out my body. It wasnt erotic, it was pure hell, it was nothing like I had ever experienced before. My bones twisted and turned in places they shouldn't, I felt my skin begin to crawl like bugs were all over me. If I wasn't in so much pain I would be itching my butt off; what felt like eons was actually seconds. The pain didn't disappear, it merely dulled to a throb; I noticed it put me straight to the floor of my apartments kitchen. My vision began going in and out, I knew it wasn't going to be long before I would sink to the dark abyss that silently called my name. Before I knew it, I was passed out in the middle of my kitchen.

* * *

_Knock knock knock,_ I heard the sound echo through my small apartment. I wanted whoever it was to go away, my head was pounding; my body was almost to stiff and sore to move. _Knock knock knock, _the rapping became more freguent and showed no sign of letting up soon. I sighed and tried to hoist myself up, I could only get to all fours but it would do. I lazily made my way to the door, vision fading in and out as I went. I tried to reach to get the knob, but I couldn't reach; instead of a hand, I had a paw. My slow moving mind didn't register the fact that my hand was currently a paw and continued to strain to reach the knob. After three failed tries my body fell over from a migrane and sore, tender muscles. The thud from my fall was significantly loud in my ears, I was sure everyone heard it in the apartment complex. The rapping turned to full out banging, the locks on my door wouldn't let the intruder in easily though. I felt myself slipping back to the darkness when I saw the door burst open from being broke down. Three figures stood in the doorway, my eyes began closing again, and the hazey fog was returning. One of the figures must have noticed me on the ground, they hurried to me and began whispering inaudible things. After that, it was dark again; I was jerked from the dark haze by a wet cloth being applied to my forehead.

I sat bolt-right up in the bed and grabbed the strangers hand that had been touching me, " Who are you?" I asked in a strained hiss.

The boy's eyes widened with surprise, " Toboe, nice to meet you too," He said, jerking his hand free and placing the cloth in a basin.

" Where am I?" I asked.

" Your in a safe place, that I can promise you," He said smiling, " You really should rest your fever isn't gone yet."

I grabbed the front of his safari shirt, " I asked you a question kid, I want a straight answer," I decided that if the kid would give me straight answers by being nice to him, then I would have to force it out of him. " Now, where the _hell_ am I?" I put my face in his to try and get my point across.

" Your at my place," A deep voice echoed from the doorway. I turned to see a tan male with white hair and a black leather outfit leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. " Let the kid go," He grumbled.

I reluctantly complied and the kid grabbed the basin and left the room, " Your the man from before," I said, " Tsume."

" Yes, surprisingly you remember," He drug a chair from the other side of the room to the bed and turned it around so that he sat on it backwards.

" What are you," I asked.

He just smirked, " They call us alot of things, werewolves is one of them. But in actuallity we're not any of those things, we are just..well, wolves."

" So, your a we- I mean a wolf," I asked questionaly.

" Yes," He grunted.

I wanted to play it off like it didn't freak me out, but seeing as my condition the way it was, that wasn't going to happen. I stared into his eyes, " What am I doing here?"

" Your sick, I'm helping you. It's a rarity, it doesn't happen often and most likely never will," He got up from his perch and sat on the end of the bed.

" How did you find me?"

" I'm a wolf Sheeta, I have a nose on me that can go against any canine. I followed your scent to your apartment, I wanted to try and make sure you weren't going to say anything about us, when you didn't answer when I knocked politely I knew i had to take different approaches. Thats when I heard a loud thud from right inside by the door, I knew you had fallen. When you still didn't answer I tried to break the door down, but Kiba and Toboe had to help me bust it open." Tsume stopped his retelling of past events, I wanted to hear why he brought me to his home. Why didn't he just take me to a hospital, where I could be cared for easier and heal quicker?

" And then," I prompted.

" I saw you laying on the floor, so I brought you here to be taken care of. The hospitals cost to much now," Tsume got up and headed to the door, he stopped short and turned back to me, " Sheeta, do you know your family history well?" He asked.

I was puzzled at such an odd question, however, I didn't know anything about my parents. I was orphaned as a baby, and grew up on the streets, " No, I don't, why do you ask?"

" Nothing important," He turned back away and grasped the door handle, " Get some rest, you'll need your energy to fight off the fever," With that he closed the door behind him as he left.

* * *

**Hige POV**

Hige's stomach rumbled, ' Man I'm hungry, I hope Tsume has something planned for dinner tonight,' Hige took off his work hat and entered the small apartment. At once he smelled the scent of a babe, a young female wolf at that, and boy did he forget about food then. Hige rushed into the kitchen to see Toboe workin on some food, but he wasn't concerned about that right now, " So where's the babe?" He asked.

Toboe pursed his lips and made a shushing sound, " She's asleep, do us a favor Hige and keep your trap shut about us being wolves until Tsume gives the ok,"

Hige sweat-dropped, " Why,"

" Call me the crazy one but," Toboe put some food on a plate, then looked at Hige sternfully, " That's Tsume's, touch it you die," His face returned to concerned as he continued, " She doesn't know she's a wolf."

Hige's jaw dropped, " Huh?" Toboe nodded his head, " How can you not know your a wolf?" Hige exclaimed.

" By not knowing your parents and growing up around humans your whole life," Tsume casually walked in from the guest room, with his hands in his pockets, " She doesn't know her family heriatage, so I assume she's been around Human's her entire life," Tsume began to much on the food Toboe had made.

" But how can you not know," Hige switched forms by accident during his frustration, " It's an obvious difference!"

" Hige, has a point," Kiba's voice drifted in from the living room. " Even if she had lived with humans her entire life there would have been a time that she would have known that she was different from the humans." The white wolf's wisdom put Hige's immaturity to shame.

" There has to be some explanation," Toboe put a finger to his chin, " Blue was half wolf, half dog right?"

Hige's ears perked at the sound of Blues name, " Yea, why?"

" What if she is the same way, Sheeta, what if she's half wolf half human?" Toboe wondered.

" That would've been a brave move on a humans part," Hige returned to his human form just in time to hear the guest room door open. Hige looked back over at Tsume who ran his hand across his neck in the cut it off sign. Hige caught on, and remembered, HE HADN'T EATEN YET! Hige instantly grabbed a plate and filled it with food and dashed to the table before the girl emerged from the hall. The girls brown and blonde hair looked like it was trying to grow back, the roots were blonde, while the rest of her hair was brown. Her eyes danced acrossed the living room, dining room, kitchen complex. With each figure her eyes danced over she silently counted; _one, two, three, four. _Hige knew it was going to be difficult with this new half-breed, but a skittish half-breed would make it even more difficult.

* * *

**Hige: YAY! I'm in the story finally!**

**Me: Yea, sorry Hige, but Blue wont be coming back until the next chapter.**

**Blue: Don't worry, he'll be fine, trust me..Glares at Hige.**

**Kiba: Please Tell Misuri what you think of her story as of thus far..thank you for reading..**

**Tsume: Do you always have to be so polite and monotone?**

**Kiba: Gotta problem with it?**

**Kiba and Tsume Brawl.**

**Me: Hehehe well, um yea review please!**


	3. Sheeta's half wolf WHAT!

**Hey guys so from now on in the begining I'm going to put out my thanks to your awesome reviews using your pen name! So here it goes!**

**AshHowl**

**Thanks for the three awesome reviews and really? honestly thats the way my hair looks right now as well... twinzies!**

**WolvenLights**

**Thanks for the awesome review! Tsume may seem like the only adult but Kiba will show why he's the leader here in this chapter. And that part honestly was my favorite part as well, Hige is such a pig!**

**Lexiful Sunshine**

**Thanks for the name fixing, it was honestly a typo that repeated itself. Stupid flying typo monkey that has officially pissed me off. It has attacked me and Wolvenlights ever since I began betaing.**

**RedRose**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Meganwaller4**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Monkeypaw12**

**Thanks for your review!**

**Thanks to those I probably forgot but thats because you guys basically left 'Thats kool' then dropped off of the face of the earth. So yea thanks to all of my faithful readers!**

**I dont own Wolfs Rain, if I did the world would be in chaos.**

* * *

**Sheeta POV**

I looked around and counted the men that were in the apartment, great, there were four of them. I edged my way around the smallest one, I think he said his name was Toboe, and headed for the door. I heard chairs moving and a flash of white and grey fur passed me. I now had two wolves blocking my exit, one white and one grey. The grey one had a scar on his chest that looked like an X.

'Sheeta, you can't leave, your not well,' Tsume's voice echoed. He didn't bare his fangs at me but his ears were back, the white wolf was the same.

'Listen to what he is saying, Sheeta. If you leave, you could spill our secret and could possibly start an epidemic,' The white wolf said. Tsume nudged him a bit and the white wolf continued, ' My name is Kiba, you can trust me. All of us for that matter, we don't want to hurt you,'

I scoffed, " I honestly cant tell with two wolves standing in my path of escape," I noticed that I became eye level with the wolves.

'Hige, grab the mirror,' Tsume said to the chunky kid sitting at the table. He immediatly got up an retrieved a mirror from the bathroom. He held it out towards me with the reflection of a wolf staring at me. I looked up from the reflection at Hige, and back at the wolf. The wolfs' fur was that of Kiba's, only with specks of light grey inside its fur. I blinked my eyes and saw that the wolf blinked at the same time. I lifted my hand, and the wolf lifted its paw, I went to touch the mirror with my hand and saw that I didn't have a hand..I had a paw.

I screamed, only it was more like a high pitched squaw coming from a wolf. I jumped around trying to figure out how the hell this happened to me, when Tsume's voice reached me finally.

"Sheeta calm down, you wont get anywhere you keep acting like that," He was back to the handsome tan man again. I looked up at him and whined, why do i have to go through all the weird stuff?

'How is this possible?' I said. I laid my head down and set my paws on top of my head, ' I wanna be normal again,' I whined.

"Sheeta," Toboe knelt beside me and petted my head, " It's going to be ok".

" I don't understand this," Hige moaned, " If she's half human, half wolf, then what did that make Darcia?"

"A lunatic," Tsume scoffed, " Come on Sheeta, pull yourself together," I couldn't belive what I was hearing, who was Darcia? Why are they saying I'm half wolf half human? I want to be all human, and be normal!

" Let her be for now, she's in shock. Toboe, show me that book you wanted on the computer," Kiba's gentle voice smoothly went around the room. Toboe patted my head and got up to show Kiba what he mentioned earlier. Tsume stayed by my side while Hige went back to the table to eat.

"Tsume," I whispered. I heard his grunt of a responce, " What has happened to me?" I asked quietly.

I heard him sigh, " One of your parents was obviously a wolf," He said nonchalantly.

"I didn't even know my parents, my mom and dad died when I was three," I whined, I felt the need to cry but held it back. Tsume grunted and got up to leave, " Wait," I said. I got up on my four paws and stumbled to his side, I felt so sick, Kiba waas right I wasn't well. I leaned against his leg for support, "I, I need you,"

* * *

**Tsume POV**

"I, I need you," Those words hit Tsume hard. Whatever it was about this female that made his heart go bannana's was getting on his nerves. Kiba had already stated his claim on the first female wolf that wasn't Blue, which ment that this was going to be difficult. He wanted to, no needed to be with her but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Tsume walked over to his leader and plopped on the couch. He put his fingers on the crook of his nose in frustration and sleep deprivation.

"How is she?" Kiba questioned.

"She's confused, she doesn't understand what's happening. Frankly neither do I," Tsume leaned back and sighed.

Toboe walked in and sat beside him, "What are we gonna do about her?"

"We teach her what we know," Kiba answered, he got up and walked by Toboe ruffling his hair as he passed.

Toboe fixed his hair and looked at Tsume with his wide innocent eyes, "Tsume are you ok?"

Tsume let out another sigh and sat up, "No kid, I'm not ok."

Toboe took this chance to play therapist and turned towards him Indian style, "It's ok you can tell me," he said.

Tsume closed his eyes and hung his head, "I'm just tired that's all."

Toboe hit the back of the couch startling Tsume, " When are you gonna realize that I'm here for you? I'm trying to help but you won't let me in, let me in Tsume."

Tsume smirked at him and laid his hand on Toboes shoulder, "I'll be fine."


	4. Removed lemon to get more readers

**WARNING: SMUT/LEMON MOMENT SO SORRY ALL UNDERAGE READERS! HAD TO CHANGE RATING OVER IT...**

**Hey guys! On to the special thank yous to my reviewers!**

**Wolvenlights**

**you shall see a possible blow up in this chappie! An thanks about the commentary an sorry bout ur story betaing I'm stressed out haven't had time sowwy...**

**Minkeypaw14?**

**sorry if I got ur pen name wrong but thanks for the review!**

* * *

"For what?" Tsume leaned back in the chair with his arms crossed.

"For saving me," She whispered, "And for telling me who I am."

Tsume scratched the back of his neck and sighed, "No problem."

"Tsume?"

"Yea?"

"Do you feel it?" She rolled over facing him.

Tsume's eyes widened just a tad but returned to normal in split second, "Feel what?"

"The feeling in the pit of your stomach," she sat up on one hand and scooted towards him, "That just gives you the willies?"

Tsume leaned closer towards her, "What about it?"

"Well I feel like there's something I want to do but I'm not sure how."

Tsume moved onto the bed and got close enough to her that he could feel her breath, "What would that be?"

"I-...I'm not sure how to explain it." She blushed and turned her head a bit. Tsume reached to her chin and turned her back towards him, she was still blushing.

God he was smooth, "It's ok you can tell me."

She blushed harder and moved her head a tad closer to his, " It's not something I want to say, but something I want to do."

Tsume smirked, "I think I know." With that he closed the distance between them, closing them in a small kiss. Her eyes were open half way through from shock but eventually they closed and welcomed the kiss. Tsume pulled back and looked her in the eyes, one green one blue. Sheeta smirked and kissed him this time grabbing ahold of his head with both hands. Tsume ended up on top of her as the kiss deepened, he pressed his tongue against her lips asking entrance. She let him in and the kiss seemed to get hotter by the second. Tsume realized that if he were to continue he would mate with her, and Kiba would kill him. A part of him said 'fuck Kiba, he wasn't fast enough'; Another part said 'your taking this way to fast'. Just as he was about to mate with her a knock came from the door, "Tsume, Kiba wants to talk to you." Toboes voice came from behind the door, the rattling of the door knob was heard and both sheeta and Tsume changed to wolf forms hiding they're discarded clothes under the bed just in time before Toboe opened the door. Tsume was cursing over and over in his head as he shooed Toboe away long enough to put his clothes back on. Sheeta remained in wolf form and was turned away from him. Tsume walked out of the room to meet Kiba who was sitting on the bar stool. He did not look very happy with him, Tsume shrugged off the feeling and approached his alpha.

"What ya need?" Tsume nonchalantly asked.

Kiba nodded towards Toboe and the kid left the kitchen, "I thought we had an agreement?" Kiba asked.

"Depends on which one your referring to." Tsume replied smartass like.

"About the females," Kiba stood up and approached Tsume who was much taller than him.

"I didn't do anything why are you saying this now?" Tsume questioned. Any other time he would be a total jackass and say something stupid that'll spark a fight, but he was honestly too tired to even be a hardass.

"Her scent is all over you," Kiba noted.

" I had to help her-" Tsume was stopped short by Kibas low growl. "Listen man you want the whore take her," Tsume left the apartment and got on the red and black Ducati and took off. All the while beating himself up for saying something like that about his almost mate.

Kiba POV

Kiba watched as Tsume stormed out of the apartment.

"Toboe," Kiba called.

"Yea?" Toboe walked back in the kitchen from Tsume's room.

"Watch the girl," Kiba walked into Tsume's room and shut the door. He and Tsume made an agreement that since he was alpha he would get the first female wolf that came into the pack; excluding Blue. Kiba heard a motorcycles engine rev, then was gone; Tsume took his Ducati. Any other time he would have let it go, but Kiba was Alpha and Tsume had to listen to him whether he liked it or not.

Small time skip

Kiba heard shuffling in the kitchen and hushed voices, he decided that it was best to see who was awake. He stretched in his wolf form and switched to human as he left the room. As soon as he walked into the kitchen a flash of brown fur tackled him. "Good morning," Hige said from on top of him.

"You two, now get off," Kiba got up and saw Toboe and the female Sheeta sitting at the bar. Sheeta smiled at him warmly, Toboe waved and smiled really big.

He chuckled, "When did you all wake up?"

"A few minutes ago," Sheeta answered.

Hige waved his hand in front of Kiba's face, "I found Blue! She called this morning, she'll be here in a few minutes!"

"That's great I'm happy for you," Kiba let a smile form on his face and moved to Sheeta, " May I speak with you?"

"Uh-yea," Sheeta looked at Toboe, he just shrugged.

He led the female into Tsume's room, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine thanks," She said shyly.

"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you," He said reassuringly.

"I know it's just I'm not sure what was said about last night," She blushed at the thought.

Kiba let a hand rest on her shoulder, "What happened was a mistake on both of your parts. Granted he should have known better to take advantage of you like that."

"Yea, I don't really know how it happened exactly," Sheeta looked up at him with remorse in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter now, it's in the past," Kiba placed his hand on her cheek, "I have a question."

"Yea?"

"Do you have a mate?"

Sheet as face twisted in confusion, "Mate?"

"A partner."

"Oh-um no I don't, why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if it was ok if I courted you," Kiba let his hand fall respectfully from her face.

Sheeta looked shocked, natural for a half breed that didn't understand, "I guess so," She replied.

Kiba smiled and took her hand and kissed it, "Thank you."

"Your-your welcome."


	5. The rabbit hole

**Hey guys! Sorry for going missing-**

***dodges stones, and rotten produce* **

**Guys! I can change!**

**Toboe: Enjoy; Misuri doesn't own Wolfs rain.**

Sheeta's POV

Kiba kissed my hand, "Thank you."

"Your -your welcome," I stammered, I didn't know what to think. Last night was hot, yes, but I didn't want it to go that far. Now Kiba is asking to court me, is there some serious male pheromones in this place or what.

I left the room and went back to my perch with Toboe, "What's with Tsume? He wasn't here when I woke up."

"Oh, he'll be here, sooner or later," Toboe paused after here. So basically Tsume didn't want to be around me, ouch. That actually hurt, Kiba went and sat with Hige on the couch. My mind was literally being fucked in three zillion corners, with the whole I'm a wolf then what happened between me and Tsume now Kiba courting me. I'm in over my head, but then again, what else is new. I laid my head on the counter feeling my wolf ears pop out from stress.

Toboe giggled, "You'll get used to that," He said. I just sighed, my ears folded back and I felt my tail pop out as well, Fuck. I got up and left the room back to guest room and shut the door. I looked in a mirror and checked out my wolf form, I'm not gonna lie, I was a beautiful wolf. My coat was fuzzy and white with grey speckles. I think humans called my type storm wolves, ha, I was special. I closed my eyes an laid down by the mirror, I felt my pulse through my ears. I wished I knew where Tsume was, and I wished I knew what was going on between us. I heard the front door open an a females voice call out, it must be Blue, I heard a thump as who ever it was got tackled. Yep it's Blue, Hige must be happy that he got his mate back. I got up and stretched then left the room, not realizing still in wolf form. I saw a female with black wing shaped hair and Hige holding hands.

"Blue, this is Sheeta, she's new to the pack and is a half breed too!" Hige exclaimed.

Blue nodded her head towards me, " Hello, so your half dog too?"

I shifted back to human, "Actually I'm half human," I said.

"Oh, wait, explain to me how that's possible?" Blue looked at me confused.

I smiled and scratched the back of my head, "Honestly, I'm still trying to figure that out myself."

Blue just nodded and smirked, "It's ok, it took a meeting with Cheza for me to realize who I am."

"Cheza? Who's Cheza," I questioned.

Kiba spoke up, "She's the flower maiden that was supposed to lead us to paradise, but instead of paradise we ended up here," Kiba walked towards Blue.

"So I'm guessing you never found her?" Blue noted.

"No, her scent is faint in this city, she's definitely not here," Toboe said.

"Which means we get to go on another adventure!" Hige was smiling so hard I could barely see his eyes.

"You remember how that worked out last time," A deep voice grumbled as he entered the apartment.

"Tsume! Toboe has been worried about you," Hige exclaimed.

"What else is new?" So this was the real Tsume that everyone had told me about, the badass hard guy.

"Tsume did you get any sleep?" Toboe asked.

"Do I look like it?" Tsume growled.

"I only asked," Toboe cowered behind me.

"I'm going to my room, do not disturb me, matter of fact, everybody out of my apartment," Tsume was obliviously pissed.

Kiba gave Tsume a stern look and looked at his pack, "Lets go."

"Hige why don't you come to my place for a while I want to catch up," Blue casually said.

"Oh okay," I swear this kids face was going to be eaten by his smile.

Toboe looked at me and Kiba, "May I go with you guys?"

"Of course," Kiba left the apartment and one by one we followed. Tsume slammed the door behind us and we left the apartment in wolf form. Toboe and I followed Kiba to a garage looking place that Kiba uses to crash out in. Toboe laid down and pouted over the way Tsume acted towards him. I looked over at Kiba and he motioned for me to follow. I took his hint and followed him to a small closet that he uses for a bedroom.

"It's small but I thought that it would be best for you to sleep in the better accommodations," Kiba gave me a small nod and left.

I looked at the closet, it held a sleeping bag with white wolf fur all over it, a small lamp was beside the bed along with a very old looking book. Sheeta went over to take a look at the book, it was a crimson red with gold letterings. Sheeta opened the book and felt a tugging on her as the book enveloped her. Next thing she knew she was somewhere else at a different time, but she knew one thing, Alice just fell into the rabbit hole.

Kiba POV

Kiba heard the wind pick up outside, he hasn't sensed a storm all day. That's when he realized he left the book in the closet with Sheeta, and she must have opened it. Kiba rushed to the closet, only to watch the book close and fall to the floor. He opened it and searched for Sheeta among its pages. He found her, at the beginning where their past lives had started. She was being reborn into the past, because she was now just a pup. Kiba felt nauseous, how was he supposed to help her? He cannot go back to the past, but Toboe could! He rushed back out to Toboe who was sitting on a tool box and jerked him to his face.

"I have a mission for you, and it 's very important," Kiba said through his looked at him wide eyed and nodded his head wildly. "Good, long story short I have the book on our past and Sheeta was chosen to change our fates. I need you to go to the past and make sure she makes it out of the book," Kiba led him to the closet. "How do I do that?" Toboe asked as Kiba flipped through the books pages.

"You have to lead her to the portal at heavens gates," Kiba found Sheeta closer to the beginning near where the pack got together.

"What about the past me?"

"You must avoid him at all times," Kiba looked at him, "You ready?" Toboe nodded his head and Kiba turned the book towards Toboe and in a flash of light, Toboe was inside the book. Kiba hoped that Toboe was up for the challenge, if not then Sheeta and the packs fates were in danger.

**Review please:)**


	6. Trapped in Wonderland

**Two updates in one day! Whoo I'm proud of myself!**

**I don't own Wolfs rain!**

**Sheeta POV**

Sixteen years, sixteen, an I could still remember everything that happened before the incident with the book. I woke up as a lone pup in the tundra, I ended up growing up alone but I survived that's all that mattered to me. Men with very expensive looking armor had tried to kill me, capture me and stun me with weird looking weapons. Wherever I was, was definitely a fantasy. I had hoped that it was a dream and tried to wake myself up many times, but to no avail. Alice was trapped in wonderland, how and why were VERY good questions though. I walked aimlessly through Freeze City, careful to be in human form. Since I was only half wolf, the machines that the humans used to seek out wolves didn't work on me, because I was half human. My short blonde hair blew behind me as humans made their way past, obviously in a hurry. I caught a scent that seemed familiar to me pass me by, I turned around to see a white haired male clad in leather casually walking by.

I raced up to Tsume and grabbed his arm, "Tsume!" I wailed.

The silver haired male turned to face me, his sunglasses hiding his expression, " Get off me bitch," He said.

I looked up at him wide-eyed, " Tsume it's Sheeta remember?"

"I don't know you an I said GET OFF," He shrugged out of my grasp an kept walking.

I stared after him, how could he not remember me? After what had happened, how, why? I felt tears stinging the back of my eyes when I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Toboe running towards me with panic in his eyes. "Toboe, I didn't know you were here?" Was all I got out before he grabbed my hand and dragged me to an alley.

"Sheeta, are you ok? Are you hurt?" Toboe scanned me.

"I'm fine what's going on?" I asked.

"Sheeta your in our pasts, OUR past before we were reborn into the world you know," Toboe looked at me with a concerned look, "You apparently were chosen to change some of our fates or whatever...at least that's what Kiba said anyway."

I sweat dropped, "What? So this isn't a dream?"

Toboe gave a not so sure smirk, " I'm afraid not," he looked behind him and turned back to me, " Listen you need to get out there and do your part, find Tsume first-"

"I found Tsume."

"And..."

"And I freaked him out."

Toboe face palmed, "Ok new plan follow Tsume to an old tree, there is where he and Kiba first met-"

"Um should I even be messing with the past, a wise old owl once said that messing with time can be dangerous."

"Don't start with me about owls," Toboe shivered, " Just follow Tsume he will end up with Kiba Hige and I before too long anyway okay?" He backed up as if to leave.

"Wait where are you going?"

"I can't be seen by the past me and he will be coming up this alley soon ill be watching over you from a distance, but I don't know how long I'll be here," he saluted me, "good luck Sheeta I'm counting on you," With that he took off on top of some buildings.

I watched as he disappeared, ok, I guess off to fuck up the future. I heard a commotion going on at the large tree in the middle of the city. Wait, the tree! That must have been what Toboe was talking about! I rushed over and pushed myself through the crowd to see a white wolf laying in the trees hollowed out base.

"That's a big dog."

"Do you think it'll make it?"

Was what the crowd of people were murmuring amongst themselves. I watched as someone was pushed to pull out the injured wolf, but in a blink of an eye that person was killed. The white wolf was going left and right killing as he went. He stopped in front of a kid and was about to kill again but Tsume stepped in front of him. The two shared a stare then Tsume took off with the white wolf giving chase. I followed behind them in secret and stayed away from their meeting. I heard kibas voice snarling insults at Tsume about a wolfs pride and thats when they went at it. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs an I ran for it, ditching Tsume in the process. I was exiting the building when I saw a flash of white run by me and disappear. I felt like a secret agent and a stalker all at the same time; I followed Kiba, to see him get shot by an old man with a black dog. I rushed over and distracted the old man long enough for me to get hit in the head with the butt of his gun.

**-In the lab-**

I woke up to heart monitors beeping in my sensitive ears, I opened my eyes slightly. It was hazy, like I was looking through water. I felt my eyelids begin to droop again back to the darkness, that's when I realized it. I opened my eyes fully and saw that it WAS water that I was looking through; I looked around me, it was water all around. I squinted through its liquid substance and saw a person in a white something. I put the puzzle pieces together an screamed, only it was a high pitched shrill scream. Another one echoed from off in the distance, Kiba must be in one of these as well. I could hear the doctors murmuring to themselves, one female doctor came in and silenced the murmurings with just her presence.

"What is this," She asked, obviously meaning me.

"Dr. Cher, we believe that this has a relation to Cheza." It was silent, " look at her vital scans doctor, no human being has these, they are sky rocketed."

"So, this girl has a relation to Cheza?" The doctor named Cher asked.

"Yes, Doctor we believe so," The timid doctor replied, " Doctor there is one more thing you should know."

"What?"

"We believe to have found a wolf," the doctor pressed buttons on the control panel. I couldn't see it but it must have been a PowerPoint of some kind.

"I see, I shall run some tests in the future, but right now I want to know how these two are related."

These two? Was Cheza here? I looked around me, sure enough, a girl was in a similar confinement that I was in. I tugged at my restraints, they weren't moving. Damn it all, I thought to myself; I began concocting escape plans and routes.

"This girl has full function, why is she in the water oxygen?" Cher asked.

"Doctor take a look at cheza's DNA and this girls DNA, they are almost exactly alike. And if this girl is a flower, we didn't want her to whither away before we could study her," a different doctor stepped in.

"Hmm I see, they do have the same DNA complex, seems as though the same genes despite two or three. Could it be that this Cheza's sister or close relative?" Cher questioned.

"Test results are in," a deep voice echoed.

Papers shuffled and people gasped, "unbelievable, she isn't like Cheza at all," the timid doctor said.

"She is actually her polar opposite," Cher said and pressed buttons on her pager which had gone off. "I'll be back in a few minutes, keep running those scans. I want to know what's she is," with that the lady called Cher left. The doctors began their work and their murmuring. I heard a faint hissing sound as something was emitted into the water, but just like that I was out cold once again.


	7. Authors note

Removed lemon hope you guys like the edited version


	8. Kiba an Tsume

**Hey guys sorry for the late update :( **

***avoids evil glares* Anyway enjoy!**

**also sorry it's short an I don't own wolfs rain...**

Kiba POV:

I watched as a human girl threw herself in between the old man and myself. Distracting him for a second but she was quickly put out. The black dog pinned the unconscious girl, keeping her down in case she should wake up. I heard heavy footsteps running down the alley but I slipped out of consciousness before I saw what happened. I woke up inside of a steel cage, the room was slightly dark and life, well he was the only one living in there. He rested his head, it would do for now so that his wounds could heal. He heard footsteps coming towards him and cracked his eyes a bit.

"Heey...are you alive?" A voice said. I looked at a brown wolf with a collar around his neck.

"Hehe that's the first time I've seen one captured like that," he said.

"I just wanted to rest, quietly, what are you doing in this kind of place?" I said.

"No reason I just smelt something funny was going to happen here," he said laying down. He turned as he heard something from behind, "someone's coming," he shifted to a human form.

"You too huh? Why can't we be in our true forms?" I asked.

"You already realized that that would attract to much attention right? Cause we are terror to them." He sat on his calves.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I said barring my teeth a little. "Don't you have any pride as a wolf?" I sat up a bit baring my teeth.

"Pride eh, your interesting, what's your name? I'm called Hige by the way."

I didn't answer him I only stared. "Tell me your name," no answer.

"I suppose pride is important to, but if you keep that obstinsity up and die now it would be meaningless right?i on the other hand am doing this so I won't die, to live on as a wolf."

Time skip

Breaking out of the cage was easy, now was just getting out of the building was the problem. I followed Hige out and passed two humans, one of which sneezed. I couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy as I passed and looked behind me just a tad. They weren't yelling or screaming, they just kept walking. We walked into the moonlight, out of the building and into freedom.

"Are you going to be ok?" The wolf, Hige asked.

"Yea ill be fine, after all it is a full moon."

Tsume's POV

I had everything planned; the steal, the escape route, everything. Now it was only getting inside this forsaken building. I put up my hand to signal the humans to wait, I heard a shuffle and looked behind me. The human boy had followed us and was staring into the ground.

"I want to help, I won't be a burden I promise."

I nodded my head and thus we started our mission.

Time skip

Explosions went off around us, something or someone had ratted us out. I carried a box in one hand and the human was in tow behind me. The pipe was thick enough to run on but the human didn't have the same agility I had. I heard him slip behind me and call my name, I dropped the box and went to him immediately.

I held out my hand for him to grab but he looked at me with his testy eyes and said, " I'm sorry Tsume," I reached down and changed forms unknowingly, biting his arm to pull him to safety. His eyes got big and he let go of the bar he was holding, falling to his death. I stared as he fell, it was my fault, I shouldn't have let him come.

Time skip(sorry for the time skips I'm trying to make it kinda like the manga)

The humans conversed behind me, I just sat there not caring anymore. I was mildly depressed and severely pissed all at the same time.

"Ts-Tsume," a human said.

"What?"

"We've been talking and, well we can't have you as our leader anymore," hushed voices whispered their agreement.

"Do what you want I don't care," I got up and left. I didn't care where I went, just far away from the memory as possible.


End file.
